


Standards of a Woman

by bebi_joven



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Horror, Killing, Mysterious House, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebi_joven/pseuds/bebi_joven
Summary: Remedios Nable Jose is beautiful no doubt. All men in her town drools at her. Many lines for her hand but no one got to her standards. A handsome general named Gregorio Del Pilar came to ask for her hand.She was delighted in finally meeting someone of her standards. She agreed to wed him despite having 3 wives and two weeks time.





	Standards of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a story in 'The Wrath and the Dawn' by Renee Ahdieh. I highly suggest you read the book. 
> 
> Anw, HAPPY HALLOWEEN KA-UwUs!!! ENJOY!!

Remedios was blooming into a lady. Her family knew some bright handsome man will someday marry her. Her family would always joke about how she is a "remedy' to a man's life.  
  
Remedios knew she was ready to have a husband. She wanted to have kids.  
  
She wanted to have a perfect husband. The husband who has looks, the husband who has wealth and most importantly the husband who will keep her forever.  
  
Dozens of suitors tried to win her yet she accepted no one. She looks for three things: wealth, looks and one who is obsessed with her as said. Most guys ticked the last option but to her no one has got the looks and wealth yet.  
  
She was getting bitter and bitter the coming years. Suitors came yet the men in town has already labeled her as "choosy".  
  
Remedios decided to keep looking for a guy who still have looks, wealth and is obsessed with her. She already has anxiety of becoming a 'matamdamg dalaga' but she' true to her standards. She IS the prettiest girl in town and it's only right she marry a man of her high standards.  
  
One night before going to bed, she heavily prayed for the man of her dreams to come at her house and sweep her off her feet. As if someone heard, the next day someone came to her house, asking to marry her.  
  
He was Gregorio Del Pilar. The general of the Philippine army. The greatest playboy in town was at her house. He was known to have already 3 wives. Nevertheless, Remedios couldn't hide her excitement at her new suitor. He fits at all her standards. What could she ask for more?  
  
In a span of two weeks, they got married. Remedios moved right after they married into his house. The first two weeks of marriage was a bliss. Gregorio was indeed obsessed with Remedios. She was the perfect man for him. She lived in a mansion full of furniture of gold. There was nothing she could ask for.  
  
But the only downside to him is that, he has 3 wives. Remedios still married him and accepted the fact that Goyo has 3 other wives yet she never hears about them.  
  
Remedios asked about it to his husband once. Goyo said his wives are at different houses scattered around the province. Remedios sighed in relief. She wishes she don't come across any of his other wives.  
  
One day, Goyo was assigned in a far away mission to guide an army of soldiers in defending a wall in Visayas. She was sad as it was only 3 weeks into their marriage and there was still so much catching up to do.  
  
Before he went away he warned Remedios and said, "Alagaan mo ang bahay. Sa iyo na ito, mahal. Ang  hiling ko lamang sa iyo ay wag na wag kang pupunta sa may pinakatukok na palapag ng bahay na ito."  
  
Remedios was joyed to hear this house being hers. She agreed and promised to not go there. She waved his husband goodbye and wished him luck.  
  
Remedios was living a good life. She has her maids to command. She didn't need to clean. She didn't even have to do anything.  
  
Yes, she lived a good life but at night she was alone in that house. Her maids will all go back to their houses. Remedios slept soundly the first night.  
  
The next night after that was nerve wrecking. Remedios everytime she closed her eyes, she would hear whispers and screaming.  
  
Every night after that, the whispers and screaming would get louder and louder. It put her in cold sweats. By the fifth night alone, she could pinpoint the sounds were coming from the top floor of the house.  
  
The floor which Goyo prohibits her from going.  
  
She could not sleep at all that night. The whispers and the screams accompanied her that morning. She could feel her body begging for sleep but she's too scared.  
  
That morning she begged some of her maids to stay with her that night. No one wanted to stay, its as if they knew.  
   
The sun was nearing twilight. All her senses were heightened. It's killing her. Now the whispers are really telling her go to the top floor.  
  
She kept telling her maids to not go home that night. Once again, they refused. She suddenly remembered Goyo was scheduled to go be back home tomorrow morning. "Isang araw pa, Remedios. Nandito na si Goyong bukas," She keeps telling herself.  She can sleep through this.  
  
Dinner was done and her maids was ready to go home. She asked her maids one more time if they could stay. They didn't even bother answering.  
  
The whispers were not even whispers now. It was already a normal speaking voice. It keeps telling her to go to the top floor.  
  
She shut her ears so she can't hear them anymore. Remedios is trembling with fear.  
  
"Uuwi na ako. Ayoko na dito," She told herself. She packed her bag, wrote a letter on Goyo's desk and went.  
  
The whispers were suddenly gone. It scared her more. She hurriedly packed her belongings and raced to the front door.  
  
"Tulungan mo kami, Remedios. Gusto na namin makawala," The whispers pleaded. It was 3 different voices at the same time. Suddenly, she was not scared anymore. It was a cry of help. Someone needed her help.  
  
Remedios listened once again.  
  
Tulungan mo kami, Remedios. Gusto na namin makawala. Tulungan mo kami, Remedios. Gusto na namin makawala  
  
Remedios' fear was replaced with curiousity. 'Sino sila? Bakit kailangan nila ang tulong ko'? She thought.  
  
A strong will came across her. She put down her belongings and went upstairs. She stopped at the door on the top floor. It was a freezer.  
  
Her legs were shaking. The whispers didn't stop to ask her for help.  
  
'Bakit may freezer sa tuktok ng bahay na ito?' She thought.  
  
There was a key hanging on the left side of the door. Remedios assumed it was the key to the door of the freezer room.  
  
"Pakawalan mo na kami, Remedios," The whispers said.  
  
Remedios reached for the key and turned the lock.  
  
The stench welcomed here. It smelled of dead rats.  
  
What Remedios saw made her sick.  
  
Three female bodies were covered in chains. Frozen blood was splattered on the floor. Their stomach were sliced in half, their guts sitting on their thighs. Their hairs were all tied up. Their arms sliced off.  
  
Remedios screamed in horror.  
  
She hurriedly went down to the second floor and noticed a man standing on the foot of the stairs.  
  
He turned around and said through gritted teeth, "Hindi mo sinunod yung utos ko."  
  
Goyo grabbed Remedios by her collar and  pulled her by her hair and dragged her.  
  
Remedios' shrieking screams were heard throughout the entire house.

She really did find a man of obsession. A man that would keep her forever until she dies. 


End file.
